First Encounter
by Striped-Tie
Summary: A woman either loves or hates; she knows no medium." First impressions about someone are usually wrong – Other times, they’re right on the ball. Pretty much, Jill's first day and she's already none-too impressed with Chris. That can be fixed... Right?


A/N;

Just… Something I wanted to write XD This is only meant to be a two parter, especially since I should really cool down on the Jill and Chris fanfics. Much thanks to Ditto9 for beta reading this for me and picking up my really sad mistakes XDD!

* * *

Winter had rolled around early to Raccoon City – About a month earlier than what was commonly accepted on the calendars plastered on the walls of many office rooms. Specks of snow were beginning to pile up on the railings of the building, while the windows were becoming dirty with the frozen water. For now the city was only being shown a small lead up to what was to come that winter – A far harsher strike of the season than usual.

Most of the officers in the department building wore extra jackets and scarves, while others were being laughed at for wearing beanies that just looked ridiculous with their uniforms. It was one of those days that the coffee machine was at its full use, and hot chocolate was a godsend.

The clatter of cutlery and utensils were loud in the one room of the department that was often used as something similar to a cafeteria. The room was filled with chatter, discussions about current cases or just attempts to forget about the stress for a little while longer.

Three men stood behind one of the tables, not taking too much notice of the chairs they could be using. While they all wore their assigned uniforms, they wore extra layers just like the regular RPD officers, one even wearing two scarves and mittens. All three's attentions were pointed in one direction, towards the other side of the room. Something new had arrived that day, and after their observations, they were sure that it was what had brought in the early winter.

"What are you three gawking at?"

The question came from none other than Chris Redfield – The Marksman of STARS, a group of elites within the Raccoon Police Department. Standing at over six foot, if he didn't have a somewhat gentle disposition about him he wouldn't be short of intimidating.

The three men quickly glanced at him, but only one refrained from turning back to their previous object of attention. A blonde man, a nice man really, who seemed to have a fondness for the colour orange was that one who remained attentive. He raised his hand, pointing to the other side of the room, past a fair few other people, tables and chairs. It took Chris some time to actually spot the person that

A woman sat at the other half of the room that the man, Richard, had directed. She appeared content in her own company as she took a sip from the coffee mug she held in one hand, concentrating on the magazine she held in the other. Decked out in a blue uniform, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the lass was the new STARS member Enrico had brought up at the last meeting. Chris himself knew all too well that judging people on appearance was the last thing one should do – But by the simple look of her, she struck him instantly as someone made for this job; one that took no bullshit. She wasn't even as rugged up as everyone else, as if the constant chill gave her no discomfort at all.

"You should stop looking at her like that, Chris."

Richard's voice snapped Chris out of his odd note-taking on the new recruit. He knew very well what Richard had meant by that statement, though in truth he hadn't been looking at the female officer in the way Richard had gathered.

_Not until it was put in my head, at least…_

"What makes you think that I'm looking at her in 'that way'?" Chris asked curiously, though did not take his eyes away from the woman, despite the distance, which seemed to have lessened without his notice.

"Probably the fact that, as we speak, you're walking over there. Right now."

Chris paused, looking at the long haired man beside him. While the difficulty of wearing three jackets made it frustrating for him to cross his arms, he still managed to do that. He breathed heavier than the others, his breath visible in the cold air.

Chris blinked a few times, looking over to Richard, then back to where they had originally been standing. His actions had caught the eye of a fair few officers that had been eating – It was not every day they had a chance to witness a STARS member casually jump over an unoccupied table and head off through the crowded area, all while staring off dreamily. Forest, cosy in the warmth of all of the jackets, had just made his statement as they reached the middle of the room.

"Don't bother man, just don't bother." Joseph stated lamely. Chris looked at him from the corner of his eye, spying as the blonde pointed out the red mark on the side of his cheek, a wound in a very similar pattern to the palm of the young woman. "Bitch has a heart of ice."

Chris snorted, shaking his head and began to walk once again. "I'm sure she doesn't have a heart of ice, just taste." He ignored Joseph's loud rebuttal, which was simply something along the line of 'Well, your mum!', and continued on his way. The others decided to hang back, preferring not to get between the woman and her magazine again – Or her fist and Chris' face.

The young woman had just pressed the ceramic mug against her glossy lips when Chris hand slid onto the table in front of her. The scowl that appeared on her face as she put the mug down away from his hand showed that she was clearly in no mood for being bothered. She simply wanted to read on her own and enjoy a coffee. Far too much to ask for in this place.

"Hello." The woman greeted somewhat bitterly, looking at the soft waves over the top of the coffee as she set it down rather than Chris. "What can I do for you?"

"Just thought I'd come over here and introduce myself." Chris simply purred in response. The woman shuddered, and made sure that Chris took notice. Apparently, she was well adapted and picking things up.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to that wall?" She asked, idly pointing off to the left, "You'll have more chance getting a response from it than you would a response from me."

"Aw C'mon, don't be like that." Chris chuckled, grabbing hold of a vacant seat beside her. She scrunched up her nose, seeming to anticipate what he would inquire next.

"Is this seat free?" He smiled, ready to sit down even before she had answered.

"Yes, and so will this one _if_ you sit down." She growled, gripping the handle of her mug tightly and offering nothing more than a sharp glare at the overly friendly man. He simply laughed again, sitting down. In her mind she fought with herself, but didn't go through with her empty threat.

Chris rested his elbow on the table, looking rather tenderly at the woman. She glanced up at him, but quickly looked away once she had caught his eyes. She took another sip of her coffee, making sure to drag this one out. She tipped her head back slightly, drinking down most of it before slamming the mug back onto the desk with a loud thud, a near attempt to chase the man off.

Of course, it would seem that it hadn't even made a dent on him. What a nuisance.

"I'd like to give you a call some time," Chris hummed, bravely ignoring the daggers that the woman stared through him as she raised her head once again, "What's your number?"

"It's in the phone book," She stated, easing her gaze to something of a cockier, satisfied look.

"But I don't know your name." Chris mused, looking at her curiously for that moment. She murmured a light 'hmph', raising her chin and looking away from him.

"That's in the phone book, too."

The fingers of Chris' hand that remained off of the table tapped lightly against his leg. She certainly wasn't an open character. That was something that all around would be able to agree on. He wondered what made her as such but put off the question in his mind.

"So, what's your sign?" Chris once again seemed all too happy to step into what appeared to be dangerous territory. She glared at him from the corner of her eye, making sure her voice sounded rougher for the reply.

"Do Not Enter." She answered, looking away from him once more and tapping her foot impatiently against the ground. What was with the men in this department? At least Blondie had a clue to back off, even if it did take a slap.

She turned to look at him as he spoke once again, but apparently ignored ever letter that he happened to say. She was looking him up and down, and Chris felt a tinge of unease as she did. Even for this weather, he was always a tad under presentable.

"Where did you get your haircut, the pet shop?" She snorted, drinking down the last bit of coffee in her mug. She heard him give a slight chuckle, catching her by surprise. The cup hovered just below her lips as she looked at him again, the puzzlement pretty clear on her face. Hadn't he realised that it was an insult?

He once again gave her a smile, causing her to grimace and move back in her chair, raising her shoulders.

"It's nice to hear something inventive for once, you k---" Chris had begun, but the woman cut him off. Even though she was clearly getting ticked, Chris couldn't fight the urge to keep pushing her. Just something about the looks she gave him when she was obviously becoming pissed at him.

"I'm going to give you one warning." She said lowly, narrowing her eyes at him as her fingers uncurled from around the mug after she had placed it down once again. "Just go back off to whatever the freak you do this time of day and keep out of my face."

This simply encouraged Chris' smile, which by now was making her rather angry. She dug her nails in against the table, feeling the tips of her fingers shake from the pressure she put on them.

"Hey, you look pretty stressed there. You know, you're the type of girl that just really needs to settle down in these sorta things." He explained while grinning, resting his chin in the palm of his hand that still remained with the elbow on the table. "You know, with me."

"I'll be kind," She spat, not finding the situation amusing. She hadn't been pleased since the beginning of it, after all. "Considering this is our first meeting. Second warning. That's all."

Chris simply hummed softly again leaning forward from his position. With his free hand, he reached forward and nudged part of the woman's hair that slipped past her beret. She gave a startled shout, but was unable to move back more than she already was – She simply jolted upright. Not put off in the slightest, he continued to stroke just that bit of hair, before twirling it around his finger and playing with it slightly.

"You certainly are… Beautiful, angry." He smirked, seeing her awkwardness at his strange display of affection. He was still a stranger to her, after all. She had given him no real chance to introduce himself – And she clearly wasn't going to.

A young RPD officer had been walking past the two, but the woman had simply put her arm out and grabbed the cup of coffee from the officer's hand. Before he could react, Chris had let out a loud yelp when the hot liquid splashed across his chest and soaked through the fabric. He drew both hands to the wounded area, losing balance, and fell out of his chair.

The woman stood up from her chair, handing the officer back his mug of coffee and then clenched her fists shut.

"Next time it's straight to the crotch!!" She barked loudly, turning on her heels and storming out of the room, a lot of people actually jumping out of her way after her little display.

Richard, Forest and Joseph were quick to run over and help Chris up, Richard doing his best to fan that hot patch on Chris' chest to aid healing of the scold.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Joseph asked, grabbing the man by the shoulders and shaking him, "The woman's vicious! I told you this would happen!"

"Are you alright?" Richard asked after Chris stated nothing in response to both the treatment and words spoken to him. All three waited a few moments, before Chris appeared to snap out of his daze.

"Nah, nah. It's fine. I could hear her second guessing herself in her voice…" He said, shaking his head and waving the others off. He was fine, though the burn and the cold weather around them happened to be a very conflicted thing.

"Are you kidding me? She seemed pretty proud of herself to me." Forest stated, hands placed on his hips in such a fashion.

Chris continued to stand where he was, holding the front of his shirt away from his skin. A part of him tried to explain to himself why he should have waited longer to pester the woman – The simplest reason being that the coffee would have cooled down, and he wouldn't have to deal with the painful sensation he had right now.

"Now that's a woman…" Chris simply murmured quietly.

"Great, we've lost him." Richard sighed, shaking his head while he did his best not to chuckle at the seemingly hopeless situation.

"Completely! Christ! How easy is this guy smittened?!" Joseph threw his arms up, grabbing the attention of the remaining RPD officers that hadn't already looked over to the scene.

Chris continued to ignore them, and picked up the card that had been dropped onto the table by accidentally. He held the plastic between his fingers, flipping it over. He was familiar with the set up of it – It was a STARS card. "Jill Valentine then, huh? I'll have to remember that…"


End file.
